Midnight Melodies
by Lady Inu13
Summary: The radio plays their song as he reflects on that joyous day. Just some more songficcy fluff I might make one more chappie...


**Midnight Melodies**

By: Konohagirl13

Rated: K

Summary: The radio played their song as he reminisced that joyous day . . . Just more fluff. Oh, and the song isn't mine, but I _borrowed_ it from Aerosmith.

KG13: Does it really need to be said?

Sakura: Well, you should just in case . . .

Gaara: Hn . . . pointless really.

KG13: Well, okay . . . I don't own the anime, because if I did, I'd own Gaara, and if I owned Gaara, I'd own his body, and if I owned his body . . . C'mere, you! runs after Gaara with duck tape and daises (comic strip I drew . . . don't ask)

Gaara: runs screaming his head off PSYCHOPATHIC FANGIRL! OUTTA MY WAY!

Sakura: Well, guess we should start . . .

_**

* * *

**_

_**I could stay awake**_

_**just to hear you breathing . . . **_

The clock face read 2AM and Gaara was still awake, hovering above Sakura's sleeping form.

_**Watch you smile while you are sleepin'**_

_**While you're far away and dreamin' . . . **_

Sakura smiled in her sleep as the radio played on. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, ring glimmering in the pale desert moonlight.

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever . . . **_

Gaara gently ran a finger down her nose and smirked, lightly getting out of bed to retrieve a glass of water from the kitchen.

_**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure . . . **_

When he came back, he popped a video tape into the VCR and rewound it to his favorite part.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby . . . **_

_Sakura was grinning ear to ear, her hair grown out just for this occasion. The white gown she wore did her beauty no justice. Her face was smeared with cake and the camera spun to face Gaara. He wore the traditional black tuxedo, his face matching his hair for he had cake across his face as well. Someone shouted it was time for the couple's first dance._

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

'_**Cause when I dream of you . . . **_

_Gaara wiped his face with a handkerchief and grabbed Sakura by the waist, yanking her to him. She was laughing adorably as he cleaned off her face with kisses as they began to dance._

_**The sweetest dream would never do,**_

_**I'd still miss you baby,**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing . . . **_

The former Kazekage looked away from the TV to stare at his desert blossom.

_**Lying close with you, feeling your heart beating,**_

_**and I'm wondering what you're dreamin,**_

_**wondering if it's me you're seeing . . . **_

She gave a sigh and Gaara turned back around to see himself dip Sakura on the tape.

_**And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.**_

_**I just wanna stay with you in a moment forever. Forever and ever!**_

_The redhead kissed the pink-haired woman in his arms as he brought her back up._

_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing . . . **_

_He grabbed the microphone and sang along in his rich voice._

"_**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss . . . "**_

_He got down on his knees in front of her and continued._

_**  
"Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this . . . "**_

_She tried to pull him up, but he held her hands still._

"_**I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time . . . "**_

_He picked her up and rocked her slowly, still singing._

"_**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing . . . "**_

_He kicked away the mike and set Sakura down to finish their waltz-like dance. _The TV turned black and the radio was off.

Gaara looked at the pink strands of hair in front of him in puzzlement. After a half second of confusion, he decided it was best to yank the face connected to the hair down so he could kiss her. When the broke away, Sakura jumped over the back of the armchair and landed neatly on his lap. Curling up to his chest, she asked,

"Whatcha' doing awake, hun?" She played with the drawstring of his pajamas.

"Nothing . . . "

"You don't need to keep watching our wedding. It was only two weeks ago."

"I know . . . " he said as he slowly closed his eyes. "Hey, would the beautiful Mrs. Sabaku no Sakura honor me with a dance?"

She giggled, but nonetheless stood up and was swept into a most familiar waltz. She leaned back as they spun and laughed in that melodic voice he so dearly loved. He picked up the tune from their memories; a testament of his love. And he sang once more in that low, husky voice,

"_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing . . . "**_

Sakura's voice soon lifted in harmony with Gaara's, making the last lines echo the happiest moment in their lives.

"_**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing . . . "**_

* * *

KG13: hovers over a Gaara who is wrapped tightly in a cocoon of duck tape Awwwww . . . Look at the mighty Gaara! puts a headband with panda ears on his head He's so cute! pinches both cheeks like those annoying old aunts Who's my wittle bishie? You are!

Sakura: Hurry and review before my eyes burn! The sight scars me for life! runs away with burning eyeballs

Gaara: glares

KG13: So cute!!!!! huggles Gaara into oblivion


End file.
